


Beauty to hold and behold

by jaydenbell



Series: all who are beautiful and unique in the world [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw beauty in the garden. He saw beauty in her. The combination was overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty to hold and behold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ for a picture prompt.

He saw the way she looked at the little isolated bench in the garden as they strolled by on the sidewalk. She wanted to go sit there. He didn’t know what it was about girls and flowers, but they seemed to go together, and he could sense that she had an urge to park herself in the middle of that little piece of serenity and just exist.

But he knew she wouldn’t just leave him sitting there on the path while she went somewhere he couldn’t. She was maybe a little too nice in that respect. He was glad she would never want to hurt his feelings – not just about the wheels but about anything, she was always sweet to him – but he also knew that for her to miss out on account of him wasn’t fair either.

A few days later, they strolled through the same park with the same beautiful garden in the corner. Only, this time, he lead her to believe that it was just chance that led them there. He really had a plan in mind when he had casually directed them that direction. Seeing the look on her face again made him glad he had thought to come back.

“It’s pretty over there,” he played dumb, “Wanna go sit on the bench?”

He saw the flicker in her eyes die before it had a chance to do more. “There’s rocks in front of it, you won’t be able to get your chair over there. Why don’t we just find a different spot to sit.”

“Because you really want to sit over there,” he pointed out. “And I want to see you happy.” Before he could argue, he pointed to the back of his chair. “Come on, gimme a push. I wanna come over there with you.”

Taking the handles of his chair, she pushed him as he guided his chair through the grass. When she stopped pushing, he rolled his eyes. “We’re both here, you might as well sit,” he chuckled.

Sitting in the middle of the bench, she finally relaxed a little, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to the sky and let the sun warm her face. Coming back to earth, she looked around the garden around her. “It really is beautiful.”

He pivoted in his chair slightly and pulled his old Nikon camera from his backpack. He had put a roll of color film in it that morning, but brought a roll of black and white as well. Turning back to face her, he smiled and softly said “smile.”

Blushing and putting her hands over her face, she shook her head. “Artie, what are you doing?”

He clicked the shutter and smiled. “Capturing beauty. But it would really help if you would take your hands off your face so I can see your smile.”

Still blushing slightly, she took her hands down and drew her feet up on the bench, crossing them and letting her dress fall around her lap so that only her knees stuck out from under it.

He raised the camera up to his eye again and clicked a few times. Adjusting the lens, he shot a few more pictures. Then he rolled himself around the side of the garden to her right and snapped a few more pictures there. There wasn’t anything about her that wasn’t beautiful right now, and he was glad he was capturing it on film.

Smiling over at him as he continued to take pictures, she raised an eyebrow. “How many pictures do you plan on taking?”

“Well, I only brought two rolls of film…”

She smiled brighter and drew her knees up to her chest and looked up at the sky again. “Artie Abrams, you really know how to make a girl feel special.”

“That’s what I was going for,” he winked before hoisting the camera up once more.


End file.
